Carnie Fun
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two carnies living with the traveling circus. Sasuke is the wild man locked in a cage, while Naruto is the most flexible man in the world, said to be made out of rubber for his strange abilities as an acrobat. PWP SasuNaru will cont


**Carnie Fun**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two carnies living with the traveling circus. Sasuke is the wild man locked in a cage, while Naruto is the most flexible man in the world, said to be made out of rubber for his strange abilities as an acrobat. PWP SasuNaru [will continue if asked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke stood in his cage pacing back and forth, ever since he had seen the blonde beauty he couldn't take his mind off of him. That blonde was said to be named, Naruto, a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

-.- Flashback -.-

_Sasuke sat in his cage, waiting for the show to start so he could get his sleep. Then a blonde male made his way into view, stretching his every muscle in the skin-tight, orange sequined leotard he wore. Sasuke groaned at the sight before him, mesmerized by such perfection. The blonde looked up to find Sasuke staring at him, and blushed a deep shade of crimson. He looked at the raven, then at their surroundings and saw that they were completely alone in the tent. _

"_Hello beautiful. What's your name?" Sasuke asked curiously._

"_U-um, N-Naruto." He replied shyly._

"_Oh well, Naruto, you don't look to me like the silent and shy type, more of a loud, obnoxious but cute type." –__**something that will scream when given the right pleasure,**__ he thought to himself, smirking at the blonde._

_Naruto blushed in response and was about to reply when his partner, a brunette with large red marks on his face, called him away. _

"_Um, I'm sorry. I have to go and get ready for my performance. But it was a pleasure meeting you…" He replied before stopping to get the other's name._

"_Sasuke, my name is Sasuke." The raven replied._

_Naruto smiled brightly, before running off to join his best friend and gymnastic partner. _

"_Mmmm, delicious." Sasuke stated coolly._

-.- end flashback -.-

The show was just ending, and Sasuke was the last one to go on. His performance was always a favorite to the customers, especially to the young girls. His being half naked and acting like a complete psycho beast was like a dream come true to the adolescent teens. Sasuke was especially good tonight because he was sexually frustrated; ever since he saw the blonde, the image of his smiling face never dispersed, causing him to grow an erection so evident through the loin cloth that even the male passerby's blushed madly at the sight. Girls squealed with excitement, commenting on how savage and cool he was, and, of course, the size of his piece as well. Sasuke just tried his best to ignore this, pacing back and forth in his cage; he released a heavy sigh, slamming the bars, making the crowd gasp in shock. Since the circus was closing many people began leaving, allowing Sasuke some privacy. With a sigh, he sat down and slowly began reaching into his loin cloth, to hear a giggle. Snapping his head up, Sasuke saw that it was Sakura Haruno. The bearded lady stood watching the raven, while hiding behind the tent cover.

"Do you have a problem, Sasuke?" She whispered, trying to sound seductive

"It's none of your business, Sakura; leave me alone." He spat, grimacing at the ugly girl before him, pink beard and all.

"Oh, but Sasuke, I can help you. My uncle is the owner and I know where he puts his key. It's always in the second drawer of his desk, underneath the bible in the back. I can get the key and I'll join you, help you out with your little problem." She offered, batting her pink little lashes.

Sasuke gagged at the thought of her even touching him, immediately his erection deflated, leaving him limp and highly disappointed. With a smirk on his face, he looked over at the pink beard, for that was all he saw when he looked at her, and told her he declined her offer.

"A million times over, so every time you think of asking don't because I will always say no." He stated, turning away from her.

"Humph!" She grunted; with that, she walked away to her trailer

"What a stupid girl." Sasuke stated coolly, before thoughts of a certain blonde came to mind, bringing his erection back in full force.

With a sigh, he began inching his loin cloth down to bare his shaft.

Naruto, sighed as he lay in his bed, unable to sleep due to a raven that was haunting his thoughts. Naruto had, discretely, jacked off three times and was unable to take it. Every time he relieved himself he would turn over and sleep; this sleep lasted 20 minutes at most, before he would wake up in a cold sweat. The wet dream about Sasuke leaving him hard and exhausted; he didn't want to keep masturbating. What if someone woke up and realized what he was doing? He could never live down the humiliation; Kiba would make fun of him every chance he got. Naruto released a sigh; he threw his legs off the edge of his bed and jumped off. He had to get out of there; he made his way out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Kiba smirked, looking at his guest patiently once the door closed.

"So, now that he's gone, can I please ram myself into your tight little ass?" He asked, lust evident in his voice as he took Shino into his arms and began his work on his companion.

Naruto made his way into the large sideshow tent and peeked in, trying to see the raven he met earlier. He looked in to find him standing up, leaning against the bars with his hands surrounding what looked like an engorged cucumber. Naruto felt himself blush and wanted to go back to his trailer and let Sasuke do his business, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the scene before him. He snuck deeper inside the tent, not for once tearing his eyes from the sexy man in the cage. His pajama suit grew tight as his penis became hard and blood rushed down to his organ.

"Hmm, oh……Naru…Naruto." The raven moaned, panting between words as he came closer to oblivion

Naruto's eyes widened in shock; Sasuke was thinking about him. Naruto looked around as he fought for composure. He was going to leave quietly, when he heard his name screamed loudly as the raven came spilling his seed into his hand. The scream caught Naruto by surprise and caused him to trip over, knocking down everything in his path. He groaned in pain, before he looked up to see a very naked Sasuke standing in his cage, a look of shock on his face. Naruto began rambling on and on, apologizing to the raven, before he noticed that said raven was smirking at him. Naruto's words died down as he looked into the eyes of the raven.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're aroused….did I arouse you Naru-chan?" He returned seductively.

"What!? No, of course I'm not!" He exclaimed, covering his crotch with the supplies he knocked over.

"Yes, you are. I can smell it from here, pre-cum oozing out of the head of your erection. You're wishing to the gods that you could be in here with me, to be filled with my flesh." He stated seductively. "Come here."

Naruto stood on wobbly feet, making his way to the man, unable to deny such predatory eyes. Once he reached the cage, Sasuke pulled the blonde to him, pressing their bodies together through the bars. Sasuke's naked body against Naruto's clothed one; Sasuke kissed the blonde's neck, moving his way up to the full pink lips. The kiss was passionate, taking both men by surprise; Sasuke slid his tongue over the bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto gave it to him gladly, reveling in the feel of the slick muscle sliding and massaging his own, almost caressing him. Sasuke and Naruto's tongues battled each other, but just as Naruto felt himself winning, he was caught off guard when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his crotch and began massaging. Naruto pulled away releasing, a large yelp as he pressed into the hand, allowing Sasuke to dominate through the bars.

Naruto, being the acrobat he was, slid his leg through one of the bars, wrapping it around Sasuke's waist. The raven's hand moved away from their crotches to capture the blonde's neck urging him closer to deepen the kiss, while his other hand held Naruto's leg in position as he began grinding into him. Moans escaped from their mouths at the sensation, Sasuke grunted when he realized that Naruto was still fully clothed. Sasuke released Naruto's leg and removed his hands from the man; Naruto opened his glazed eyes to look at the dominator with a look of confusion. But before he could question, he felt zealous hands working at the zippers of his cotton pajama suit. Naruto allowed him to remove the pajama, leaving him naked; as the wind hit his erection, Naruto gasped. stepping out of the pajamas, Naruto pressed his hot flesh into the cold rigid bars, hissing at the sensation.

Sasuke watched in fascination as this happened; slowly and discretely, he slid down to his knees, watching Naruto's member twitch in pleasure. Naruto looked down at Sasuke; curious as to what he would do. He released a scream of pleasure when his question was answered. Below him, the raven was deep-throating his erection, sucking it long and hard. Naruto panted, moving his hands to grip the raven's hair and began thrusting into his mouth. Sasuke let him gladly, allowing the blonde to enjoy thrusting while he could, because he wasn't going to be doing it after this.

"Sa-Sasuke…Please." Naruto moaned, enjoying the torture but wanting to continue.

"Hmmm?" The raven questioned, the vibrations about his cock caused the blonde to jump.

"I'm g-going to….to c-." He stuttered, grip tightening on the raven's head as he continued thrusting, bringing himself closer to the edge

Sasuke grunted, but continued sucking with great force, while massaging the blonde's balls in one hand. His other hand was gripping the left hip of the tan male before him. He could sense the man inching closer to cumming, his balls tightening in response, and with one final suck, the blonde exploded, releasing a scream as well as his own seed into Sasuke's mouth. When the milky substance began to emit into his mouth, Sasuke swallowed it, the bitter taste lingering in his mouth. He looked up to find Naruto leaning into the bars panting for air; Sasuke smirked at Naruto, content with himself.

Naruto sank to his knees, breathing heavily into the raven's neck. He nuzzled into the man in front of him, trying to push his way into the cage. He let out a sigh; he couldn't get in.

"Grrrr, I can't get in." He complained, trying harder to push himself through

"You want me, do you?" Sasuke grinned.

"Yes." Naruto admitted with a sigh, blush tinting his cheeks

"I know were the keys are." The raven whispered, pressing his nose into the blonde hair. "And this hard on I'm sporting is growing painful." He stated.

Naruto giggled. "Where are they?" He asked, reaching a hand into the cage and pawed the erection that belonged to the raven.

Sasuke gasped. "Ungh, in the second drawer of the b-bosses de-desk. Under- oh god! - under the bible towards the back." He heaved, hands holding the bars as he leaned forward

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, opening his mouth to welcome a slick invader to intrude and dominate his mind. Naruto pulled away to gasp for air, before releasing Sasuke and standing, erection bobbing a little. Sasuke growled at the loss of contact, but Naruto just smiled at him as he eased the zipper up, trying to ignore his bulge as he forced it into the confines of his pajamas.

"Let me see about those keys." He said, turning and walking away out of the tent and into the night in search of the **key.**

He made his way down the dirt road toward the cabin. Putting his ear to the door, he heard a faint breathing through the door, probably the boss sleeping. He opened the door to find Kakashi sleeping in his reclining seat with Iruka sleeping in his lap…naked. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him, Kakashi was Sakura's uncle and he was the owner of everything, and here he was sleeping naked, with Iruka-sensei, his mentor in acrobatics.

Naruto's heart was beating like crazy and he was going crazy himself. He slowly walked toward the desk and reached for the second drawer when a hand shot out and grabbed his. He looked up and saw the owner of the hand was none other then Kakashi himself. Naruto gasped and looked up at him and gulped back.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked quietly, so as not to wake his lover

"Um, I just wanted to…say hi." He replied nervously.

"Ha-ha, I don't think saying hi to me involves going through my desk. Now what do you want, honestly."

"Honestly? I want to spend the night with Sasuke. And I heard the keys were in here." Naruto answered.

"Ahh, the infamous Uchiha, the wild and untamable beast. I, for one, am very supportive of you and the Uchiha, but he is a very aggressive man. Can you handle him?" He informed, still very quiet so as not to wake his dolphin.

"Yes, now please give me the key." Naruto whined, having wasted so much time already

"Ok, just be quiet. Get them, they're right there." Kakashi replied, rubbing his lover's back

"Thank you." Naruto grabbed the keys and ran out the door

When he made it back to the tent, he found Sasuke sprawled out on the cage floor with his hands molesting his own naked body. Naruto smiled and made his way closer to the cage, slowly removing his pajama suit and leaving it on the floor. Without making a sound, he opened the cage door and walked in, still unnoticed by the naked Sasuke. His eyes were closed, lower lip between his teeth. Naruto smiled to him as he stood over Sasuke and knelt down, straddling his lap. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as his hand was removed from its hold as Naruto began to grind into his crotch, skin on skin. Sasuke groaned loudly, thrusting his hips into the blonde, his eyes rolled back in his head and Naruto moaned loudly.

Sasuke flipped them so that he was on top; he thrust his hips forward, grinding his erection into the blonde's eliciting a growl. Naruto brought his legs higher around Sasuke's waist, wrapping them around him once again.

"Sasuke, please."

"What? Tell me." The raven replied, deepening his grinds to make the blonde mewl in pleasure

"Please, I want you inside me. I want your flesh in my flesh." Naruto threw the raven's words back at him, pushing his fingers into Sasuke's thick raven hair

"As you wish." He replied, pushing his fingers into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned and began sucking on is fingers, sliding his tongue between every digit, while Sasuke watched in fascination as this happened. Sasuke had the urge to do something drastic, but decided against it when Naruto released his fingers, Sasuke slid them down Naruto's body, making him shiver in anticipation. Sasuke sat back and spread Naruto's legs wider and began probing Naruto's entrance.

Slowly inserting one finger, the blonde winced and moaned at the same time. Sasuke continued what he was doing, and began kissing the blonde to take his mind off of the uncomfortable feeling. Naruto returned the kiss, reaching his arms out to wrap around Sasuke's neck. As soon as Sasuke was sure Naruto was comfortable, Sasuke inserted a second finger, then a third. Scissoring and thrusting his fingers into the blonde, soon Naruto was bucking in rhythm with Sasuke's fingers, moaning loudly.

Sasuke loved the sound of Naruto's moans and screams; the look on his face was so arousing that Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore. He removed his fingers from inside the tight cavern and replaced them with his own member. Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke began pushing himself into the tight cavern, releasing a large groan. Naruto winced in slight pain, gripping Sasuke's hair in a tight grasp; Sasuke intruded the blonde slowly to keep from hurting him.

"Oh, Naruto it feels so good." The raven panted, pushing deeper into the man.

"Sasu-Sasuke? Maybe we should do….do it like a Band-Aid?" Naruto asked exasperatedly.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly but Naruto simply nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath and thrust inside of the blonde, both of them releasing screams. Sasuke and Naruto were both panting; Sasuke began slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting Naruto's prostate full force. Naruto released a scream, this time of complete pleasure. He opened his eyes, not having realized that they were closed, and saw the beautiful beast above him. They locked eyes for a long moment as Sasuke pulled out and continued to penetrate the tight virgin hole that was Naruto. Naruto screamed over and over again as Sasuke's thrusts began to push him over the edge, Sasuke pushed in and out grunts and groans emitting from him as he grew close himself. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto long and hard on the lips, biting the lower one to suck on, slowly his kisses descended to his neck, where he began biting and sucking on the smooth tan flesh.

Naruto released one hand gripping Sasuke's hair to descend it to his erection, pumping and jerking on the flesh that was begging for attention. Sasuke smirked and leaned back to watch as he thrust in, and as Naruto palmed his own flesh, trying to bring himself closer to heaven. Soon the thrusts and groans were coming out ragged and slow, only slowing down to revel in the sensations running through their bodies. The steady pace they were going at was killing Naruto, so he gathered up all his strength and flipped them over so he was on top. Sasuke looked up at him in shock, but soon a look of pure pleasure crossed his face as Naruto started moving of his own accord with an unexpected amount of speed.

He rode on top of Sasuke and his own moves were met by the raven's thrusts in an upward movement. However, the blonde was soon out of strength as he was just inches away so Sasuke took over grabbing the blonde's hips with one hand while his other grabbed Naruto's straining organ. Pumping in time with his thrusts Sasuke soon found Naruto's seed spilled on his hand and stomach, the canal of his tight hole constricted, causing Sasuke to cum inside of the blonde, getting milked for all he was worth. With that, Naruto rose up, a milky white substance leaking out of him as he collapsed beside Sasuke, leg draped over his waist. Naruto put his arm over Sasuke and snuggled closer.

"Who would have thought this would happen the same day we met." Naruto whispered, nuzzling the man's neck

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto, kissing him lightly on the forehead before sleep over took them.

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke awoke to hear a loud scream echo throughout the whole tent. When they looked up, they saw Sakura standing with Naruto's pajama suit in hand, a look of utter terror on her face. A few minutes later, the whole gang came running in, Kiba and a disheveled Shino, Kakashi and a limping Iruka, and everyone else to look in on the scene.

"Oh, so that's where my keys went." Kakashi spoke, grabbing his keys and winking at the boys in the cage

"I knew it. I heard it all. Shino, you were wrong!!!" Kiba yelled, enthusiastically as Shino rolled his eyes

Sasuke just smirked at the blonde when he squealed in embarrassment and tried to hide himself in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke merely grunted and lifted Naruto up by the chin and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Leave all of you, I want to have fun with my new friend." He said, eyes sparkiling as they gazed at the blonde but venom evident in his voice when aimed at the others.

With that note everyone left, except Sakura, that is until Kakashi came back and took her away, closing the tent to leave the two alone.

"Gosh, I'm so embarrassed." Naruto whined softly.

"I'm not. Now they know for a fact that you are mine and no one else's." Sasuke answered, pushing Naruto down into the floor to kiss him passionately. Naruto just moaned and submitted eagerly.

Outside, Kakashi twirled the keys around his fingers as Sakura yelled and screamed her little pink bearded head off. Outside, he was the epitome of concern, but on the inside, he was completely ecstatic.

**OK well that was my very first actual oneshot I hope you enjoy, review please.**

_---Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi---_


End file.
